30 days to get another chance - ENGLISH TRANSLATION
by wannahugjonas
Summary: it has been 10 years since the end of high school at McKinley. Kurt lives in New York and has been living with Nathan for 3 years, he hadn't had any contact with Blaine since their break up at high school. what will happen when they'll meet again by coincidence? Will 30 days be enough for falling in love again? Will Blaine conquer him again? ORIGINAL FANFIC BY MALOKE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It has been 10 years since McKinley high school ended, Kurt brilliantly succeeded at NYADA, he did a few shows at Broadway while working with Isabelle, he enjoyed this work and his co-operation with Isabelle Wright gave him a lot of chances in the fashion's world. He was a designer of a big magazine of New York, he worked with very important fashion photographers and his name was known by pretty much everyone around the country. He had a pretty nice life too. He lived in a loft with a Central Park view with Nathan, a collaborator who he had met 3 years ago while working for Isabelle.

On the other hand Blaine tried to enter the NYADA after high school in order to try to have Kurt back but after failing his audition he lost every hope and when he found out Kurt was still dating Adam after 6 months, he didn't even try anymore and the boys took their own different paths. Blaine flew to Los Angeles with Sam, without any specific idea. They found job at bars where they initially sang but then Sam found a job as a barman at a night club and Blaine became a model.

He started promoting shampoo labels and after a few years he became the icon of a male perfume's important label. He shared his house with Sam but they hardly ever met each other because Blaine was always around busy with his photography sessions and Sam used to work at night and sleep during the day. But that was cool, their lifestyle was convenient for them, without any relation, their lifestyles wouldn't allow that…

Santana and Brittany found each other again after 3 years, they didn't really forget each other, they also found home at New York. Santana had been working really hard during the past years doing several jobs just to afford the demo of her new album which had been truly successful when it came out, her music had a lot of success, it was played on American and European radios.

Meantime Brittany became a sort of her manager and she took care of the album's promotion. Santana was working on a new album, they didn't have time to get bored but they managed to find time to meet Kurt. They found each other by coincidence when one of Kurt's photographer worked at Santana's photography's session for her first album. Since that, they kept in touch and they usually organize double dates even if Santana and Brittany couldn't stand Nathan. They thought he was ordinary, way too ordinary for Kurt! Nathan, who shared the girls' thoughts, came from a big middle-class family, he was really polite and he talked in a strange way and using difficult words that Brittany didn't understand. This is the main cause of misunderstandings between the girls and Nathan.

**DAY 1** (Monday, December 2nd)

On Monday morning, Kurt woke up very early trying not to wake up Nathan because he turned into a bad mood if he didn't sleep at least 8 hours. Kurt quickly took a shower and he wore one of his beautiful Italian black suits, a shirt which had the same color of the sky and a pair of black shoes and then he quickly looked at himself in the mirror before leaving.

He needed to make a good impression because today he was running his first meeting in order to find new models. He created a new spring/summer collection of clothes for men, he rented a place for the photography session and he also reserved his favorite photographer (the same who did Santana's album's cover), he knew exactly what he wanted to do, he only needed the model. And this morning he was about to find it! He hoped that there was the guy he needed.

When he arrived at the office he received a text from Nathan.

**For Kurt**

_We didn't see each other yet this morning, you leave at dawn.. have a great day, what about having dinner together tonight? I love you._

Kurt immediately replied before his meeting started.

**For Nathan**

_It's okay for the restaurant, but I don't know at what time I'll finish this afternoon, I'll text you. Bye._

Blaine knew his manager wanted to send him to New York for casting for an important fashion didn't know anything else, he took the flight and he didn't know when he would be back. He told Sam there weren't a lot of chances for him to be chosen and he would probably be back before weekend, because he was known in LA but going from _this_ to being chosen, among other models, for a clothes brand which will be on a big New York magazine, he didn't put his hopes too high.

He quickly left his baggage at the hotel, took a shower, shaved his chest and his face. He didn't have time to do a lot with his hair , his curls were pretty much appreciated at Los Angeles and he didn't want to cut them just to have more chances to pass a casting there where it was hardly possible they would've chosen him.

He got into a taxi and gave the address to the driver but on Monday morning, at that hour, and the place he had to go… they were stuck in the traffic, and he was pretty sure he was late, he just hoped he could at least slip away because his manager would have been angry for paying a flight ticket for nothing. The meeting was at 9 o' clock and it was 8.58. And the driver said there were more than 15 minutes to go..

In the meantime 9 models already arrived, Kurt welcomed the first one who didn't match with the picture he wanted to give to his collection, he was too tall and too slim. The second one was too hefty, he would've a lot of alteration to do to every shirt, this one wasn't _the_ one. The third one had tattoos on his chest, this one didn't match at all with the picture of _chic_ summer clothes he wanted do give, plus he thought about taking some photos with the shirt opened and also with trunks, so tattoos were banished. The forth one wasn't so bad. He had white teeth, he looked tanned, yeah, not bad, he was just waiting to see the others but this was probably the right guy. The other 5 looked good but not enough for a big magazine anyway..

Kurt said:

Next! [..] Next! [..] No one? No? Okay guys, we're done for today, you can go, I'm staying here just to think about this and we'll meet at the meeting tomorrow morning at 9 o' clock to make a decision, see you tomorrow.

He started studying the curriculum of the forth guy paying more attention, while he was putting away everything, a big noise made him jump. His heart was beating fast, the door of the room had been opened forcefully and a big blow slammed on the desk which was right next to the door. The noise was sounded like a gunshot. It was breathtaking.

Blaine burst in the room screaming:

Wait,wait, I'm here, my taxi has been stuck in traffic , I'm so sorry, I really am..

He watched everywhere. The room was empty, there was just a man seated in front of him, he was watching him terrified and scared. Kurt was still shocked, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blaine just stared at him, he was petrified, they looked at each other and after a few minutes Blaine finally managed to say, stammering:

Kkkkkurt?

…

Kurt, is it you?

Kurt looked at him always staring and his heart skipped a beat, his mind went back to 10 years back and he had a kind of flashback playing in his head.

Blaine, is it you?

Yeah, I'm so sorry, what are you doing here? Are you the designer?

Yeeeeeah, yes it's me, but you? You're a model now?

It's a long story, but yes, I'm a model. I can't believe I missed this appointment with you.

Mmm.. I was going to have lunch, how long is it? Ten years, yeah about 10 years since we last saw each other! Do you want to come and have dinner with me?

Yeas, why not? You could tell me how you arrived here!

Blaine was still standing in front of Kurt, he looked him while he was putting away his things and putting on his coat, Kurt was as handsome as in his memories, probably even more, he looked happy.

Kurt, who was aware about Blaine staring at him, blushed and told him:

I'm ready, we can go he said looking back

So let's go, please, after you.. Blaine said stepping aside to let Kurt walk out the room.

CHAPTER TWO

They went out in the street and walked quietly for 15 minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and the situation was tense.

A table for two, please.

Oh! You're with someone today Mr Hummel, your usual table?

Of course Angelo, and prepare a good bottle of champagne for us because I've just run into an old friend.

Sure, take your seats, I'm gonna prepare it immediately.

You don't have to, the champagne I mean, it's not necessary. Blaine said.

Yes, but I want to. Kurt replied with a smile.

They took a seat and focused on the menu instead of looking at each other, the situation was pretty weird. They have found each other after all these years, they didn't know where to start.

So, do you always have lunch here? Blaine said.

Yes, every day for 3 years, since..

What happened?

Blaine, it's been 10 years, so many things happened during these years. Basically after succeeding at NYADA, Adam and I broke up..

Oh so you're single now? Blaine couldn't hide a smile.

No, I'm not. Working for Isabelle I met a man, one of her collaborators, and we've been together for three years, we had lunch here, at this restaurant, on our first date..

Blaine couldn't hide his disappointment , now that he found Kurt again he had the impression that his feelings didn't really disappear, they were just hidden…

But anyway, I was saying.. after NYADA I played in some shows at Broadway but my passion for fashion got the better of me and I started creating clothes and working for this big magazine , they immediately appreciated my work and they emphasized my creation. I'm still meeting with Isabelle, every now and then we get to work together. I also met a bunch of great photographers, they're brilliant, I'd love to introduce them to you, who knows, I could help you find an important contract!

Oh slow down, slow down.. whooa! You really seem like someone important, I'm so proud of you, I mean proud of everything you accomplished . I'm happy you made your dreams come true, really, but I'm not going to stay, you know, I have to go back to Los Angeles, my life isn't here.

Why leaving so early? You've just arrived!

I don't have a job here,so..

You have one now

( Kurt didn't even take the time to think, he had already made his decision. He didn't know exactly why but he didn't want Blaine to leave, not so early at least. )

What?

Yes, if you agree, I choose you to launch my new collection, if you don't have any problem of me being your boss. It sound a little odd but…

But I didn't even pass the casting! Are you really sure? I'd love to wear your creations, it would be an honor.

So it's official, you've got the job, I'm going to announce it at administration's council tomorrow morning at 9 a.m., you'd better be there, and don't be late he said with a wink.

Oh, yeah sure, I'm sorry, I'm not used to NY lifestyle, the taxis and the traffic… it's like the whole world is urged into this city, but I'm going to be in time, I promise, I'm going to leave my hotel earlier.

What's your hotel?

the Districkt Hotel

Ok, first of all, you're going to change the hotel. You're going to stay at the Salisbury Hotel, so you'll have less problems to arrive in time at work because it's a 10 minutes - walk away to the bureau.

I can't accept it, it's too much

It's in my interest too. I wouldn't want you to arrive 30 minutes late everyday. It'll not be fruitful and I'll waste time.

Talking about time, how long will this last?

Well, about a month I think. The time to let you know everyone, do a few retouches on the clothes so they'll fit perfectly, then there will be the photo-session , which is going to take about a week for the whole collection, then the choice of the photos for the magazine and we'll have to take part at some event to promote the collection. What do you say?

Yeah, sounds good, I'm going to tell Sam, no problem.

Sam? You hang with Sam? You are… but I though Sam was…

Oh, no no no, Sam is not gay, he is still straight, he didn't change, we're just co-tenant. We work at different hours so it's not a problem and in this way we can afford to live in Hollywood, prices are too expensive otherwise...

Angelo arrived with a bottle of champagne. They toasted to Blaine's new job they ordered something to eat. Kurt chose a vegetarian pizza and Blaine chose pasta with carbonara sauce. They kept on talking after eating their delicious food.

Tell me everything, your journey I mean

You know, there's nothing so important to mention, I tried to enter the NYADA for… well… for… it's not important anymore, but I failed my audition. Sam and I became great friends and we decided to leave to Los Angeles, you know, the sun, Hollywood life, the hot weather. We started singing at bars then Sam got a job as a barman in a night club and I started posing for some advertisement photos, but nothing important at the beginning, then they chose me to pose for a big label of watches and now I'm the icon of an important perfume, then I don't know, I never know what tomorrow will bring me.

You tried to enter the NYADA? I've never known that! Why didn't you tell me before?

it would have not changed anything, would it?

I suppose it wouldn't Kurt was a little lost in his thoughts.

Angelo came to ask if they wanted a dessert, but their meals were enough so they decided to just have a coffee. Kurt's phone buzzed. He took it from the pocket and look at it, smiling.

**To Kurt**

Are you in for the restaurant?

Kurt quickly replied

**To Nathan**

Sure, my meeting has already finished and I found the person I needed. We'll talk tonight, come find me at the bureau at 7pm

What's his name?

Who?

The one who makes you smile…

Oh Nathan, his name's Nathan

You seem happy, I'm happy for you, you really deserve it.

Yes, I am. We're fine together, he's a little special sometimes, we have some arguments every now and them, but he's kind.

Kurt got up and went to pay the check, he had insisted for that. They went out and Blaine opened the door for Kurt once again. This time there was a smile on his face too.

I need you phone number so I can contact you, can I take a photo of you?

Sure.

Kurt stretched his arm and took a photo of Blaine. A smile was starting to spread on his lips while taking the photo, then he gave Blaine the phone so he could write his number.

Can I have yours? Blaine said I could need it…

huh, yeah I suppose it's a good idea, just in case

Blaine took his phone and took a photo of Kurt, Kurt took Blaine's phone from his hands and wrote his number.

I'm going back to the office now, I've got work to do, do you think you can go to your hotel on your own?

Yes, don't worry, I'm taking a taxi, I've got plenty of time, I don't have plans pro this afternoon, I'm going to pack my stuff and go… in which hotel do I have to go, again?

Salisbury. Give me your hand, I'll write the address and the name of the hotel so you won't forget.

Kurt took a pencil from his suitcase and stretched his hand waiting for Blaine's hand. Blaine gave Kurt his hand and when his hand touched Kurt's he could feel prickles all over his body. It had been so long since he'd felt this way. What he didn't know was that Kurt had felt the same way, even if he hadn't let it show.

Well, see you tomorrow, I guess

Yes, see you tomorrow, thanks again for the job and the hotel

He came closer the him so he could kiss his cheeks but stopped when he felt Kurt tensing.

I'm sorry, oh God, sorry Kurt, I forgot that now we work together, I should've not done that…

No, no, it's me, I am sorry, even if you work for me it's not like we are strangers, we're still friends, aren't we?

We are. said with a few regrets

So I suppose friends have the right to kiss on the cheek to say hello or goodbye

Kurt leaned closer to kiss Blaine's cheeks, he felt weird, he shook his head and walked on the opposite direction without looking back. Blaine watched him leave, he was going to spend a month seeing Kurt everyday and he really didn't know how to manage that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I almost forgot to post the link of Claire's original story: s/9992161/1/30-jours-pour-retenter-sa-chance**_

_**You can send your comments to her or here or on twitter (me, wannahugjonas, claire clairedie). We can't wait to here your comments!**_

CHAPTER TWO

They went out in the street and walked quietly for 15 minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and the situation was tense.

A table for two, please.

Oh! You're with someone today Mr Hummel, your usual table?

Of course Angelo, and prepare a good bottle of champagne for us because I've just run into an old friend.

Sure, take your seats, I'm gonna prepare it immediately.

You don't have to, the champagne I mean, it's not necessary. Blaine said.

Yes, but I want to. Kurt replied with a smile.

They took a seat and focused on the menu instead of looking at each other, the situation was pretty weird. They have found each other after all these years, they didn't know where to start.

So, do you always have lunch here? Blaine said.

Yes, every day for 3 years, since..

What happened?

Blaine, it's been 10 years, so many things happened during these years. Basically after succeeding at NYADA, Adam and I broke up..

Oh so you're single now? Blaine couldn't hide a smile.

No, I'm not. Working for Isabelle I met a man, one of her collaborators, and we've been together for three years, we had lunch here, at this restaurant, on our first date..

Blaine couldn't hide his disappointment , now that he found Kurt again he had the impression that his feelings didn't really disappear, they were just hidden…

But anyway, I was saying.. after NYADA I played in some shows at Broadway but my passion for fashion got the better of me and I started creating clothes and working for this big magazine , they immediately appreciated my work and they emphasized my creation. I'm still meeting with Isabelle, every now and then we get to work together. I also met a bunch of great photographers, they're brilliant, I'd love to introduce them to you, who knows, I could help you find an important contract!

Oh slow down, slow down.. whooa! You really seem like someone important, I'm so proud of you, I mean proud of everything you accomplished . I'm happy you made your dreams come true, really, but I'm not going to stay, you know, I have to go back to Los Angeles, my life isn't here.

Why leaving so early? You've just arrived!

I don't have a job here,so..

You have one now

( Kurt didn't even take the time to think, he had already made his decision. He didn't know exactly why but he didn't want Blaine to leave, not so early at least. )

What?

Yes, if you agree, I choose you to launch my new collection, if you don't have any problem of me being your boss. It sound a little odd but…

But I didn't even pass the casting! Are you really sure? I'd love to wear your creations, it would be an honor.

So it's official, you've got the job, I'm going to announce it at administration's council tomorrow morning at 9 a.m., you'd better be there, and don't be late he said with a wink.

Oh, yeah sure, I'm sorry, I'm not used to NY lifestyle, the taxis and the traffic… it's like the whole world is urged into this city, but I'm going to be in time, I promise, I'm going to leave my hotel earlier.

What's your hotel?

the Districkt Hotel

Ok, first of all, you're going to change the hotel. You're going to stay at the Salisbury Hotel, so you'll have less problems to arrive in time at work because it's a 10 minutes - walk away to the bureau.

I can't accept it, it's too much

It's in my interest too. I wouldn't want you to arrive 30 minutes late everyday. It'll not be fruitful and I'll waste time.

Talking about time, how long will this last?

Well, about a month I think. The time to let you know everyone, do a few retouches on the clothes so they'll fit perfectly, then there will be the photo-session , which is going to take about a week for the whole collection, then the choice of the photos for the magazine and we'll have to take part at some event to promote the collection. What do you say?

Yeah, sounds good, I'm going to tell Sam, no problem.

Sam? You hang with Sam? You are… but I though Sam was…

Oh, no no no, Sam is not gay, he is still straight, he didn't change, we're just co-tenant. We work at different hours so it's not a problem and in this way we can afford to live in Hollywood, prices are too expensive otherwise...

Angelo arrived with a bottle of champagne. They toasted to Blaine's new job they ordered something to eat. Kurt chose a vegetarian pizza and Blaine chose pasta with carbonara sauce. They kept on talking after eating their delicious food.

Tell me everything, your journey I mean

You know, there's nothing so important to mention, I tried to enter the NYADA for… well… for… it's not important anymore, but I failed my audition. Sam and I became great friends and we decided to leave to Los Angeles, you know, the sun, Hollywood life, the hot weather. We started singing at bars then Sam got a job as a barman in a night club and I started posing for some advertisement photos, but nothing important at the beginning, then they chose me to pose for a big label of watches and now I'm the icon of an important perfume, then I don't know, I never know what tomorrow will bring me.

You tried to enter the NYADA? I've never known that! Why didn't you tell me before?

it would have not changed anything, would it?

I suppose it wouldn't Kurt was a little lost in his thoughts.

Angelo came to ask if they wanted a dessert, but their meals were enough so they decided to just have a coffee. Kurt's phone buzzed. He took it from the pocket and look at it, smiling.

**To Kurt**

Are you in for the restaurant?

Kurt quickly replied

**To Nathan**

Sure, my meeting has already finished and I found the person I needed. We'll talk tonight, come find me at the bureau at 7pm

What's his name?

Who?

The one who makes you smile…

Oh Nathan, his name's Nathan

You seem happy, I'm happy for you, you really deserve it.

Yes, I am. We're fine together, he's a little special sometimes, we have some arguments every now and them, but he's kind.

Kurt got up and went to pay the check, he had insisted for that. They went out and Blaine opened the door for Kurt once again. This time there was a smile on his face too.

I need you phone number so I can contact you, can I take a photo of you?

Sure.

Kurt stretched his arm and took a photo of Blaine. A smile was starting to spread on his lips while taking the photo, then he gave Blaine the phone so he could write his number.

Can I have yours? Blaine said I could need it…

huh, yeah I suppose it's a good idea, just in case

Blaine took his phone and took a photo of Kurt, Kurt took Blaine's phone from his hands and wrote his number.

I'm going back to the office now, I've got work to do, do you think you can go to your hotel on your own?

Yes, don't worry, I'm taking a taxi, I've got plenty of time, I don't have plans pro this afternoon, I'm going to pack my stuff and go… in which hotel do I have to go, again?

Salisbury. Give me your hand, I'll write the address and the name of the hotel so you won't forget.

Kurt took a pencil from his suitcase and stretched his hand waiting for Blaine's hand. Blaine gave Kurt his hand and when his hand touched Kurt's he could feel prickles all over his body. It had been so long since he'd felt this way. What he didn't know was that Kurt had felt the same way, even if he hadn't let it show.

Well, see you tomorrow, I guess

Yes, see you tomorrow, thanks again for the job and the hotel

He came closer the him so he could kiss his cheeks but stopped when he felt Kurt tensing.

I'm sorry, oh God, sorry Kurt, I forgot that now we work together, I should've not done that…

No, no, it's me, I am sorry, even if you work for me it's not like we are strangers, we're still friends, aren't we?

We are. said with a few regrets

So I suppose friends have the right to kiss on the cheek to say hello or goodbye

Kurt leaned closer to kiss Blaine's cheeks, he felt weird, he shook his head and walked on the opposite direction without looking back. Blaine watched him leave, he was going to spend a month seeing Kurt everyday and he really didn't know how to manage that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt's afternoon had been very busy, he had a lot of work to do to prepare the meeting of the following morning and also he had to think about how to introduce Blaine to the council. He hoped Blaine was good enough. He was packing his things when his phone buzzed.

To Kurt

I've been waiting in front of the door for 15 minutes, you could've warned me at least…

Oh my God, kurt told himself looking at his watch, it was already 7.15 pm. He took his coat, climbed of the stairs running instead of taking the elevator. He could see Nathan outside and he didn't look happy, it's the least he could say…

I'm so sorry, I lost the sense of time he breathed out

send me a text next time you think you're going to be late, I hate waiting

I've just said I'm sorry. And yes, I'll send you a text next time

Let's go, I hope it's not too late for our reservation Nathan said annoyed

They arrived at the restaurant, Nathan had reserved at a gastronomic restaurant. Kurt wasn't so comfortable with this kind of restaurants, but Nathan didn't use to have dinner at a fast-food or have pizzas , he missed this though…

They took a seat, ordered their meals and started talking about their day. Nathan told him about his day at work, like every night, then he ended up asking Kurt how his first meeting as the casting director had been.

So this day? Looks like it's been good for you. Which model did you choose?

Yes, I've seen 9 models today, one didn't come. At the end of the meeting my collaborators of the administration council went away and while I was studying the curriculum of one of the guys who took my attention, the 10th model rushed into the room. His taxi had been stuck in the traffic. You'd never guess who he was!

I'm too curious, keep on going

Blaine

Blaine? Don't tell me it's the same Blaine I'm thinking about..

Well yes, actually, I've never seen him in 10 years! He became a model, we had breakfast together and I offered him the job he told him smiling

Let me get this straight, you're telling me you offered this job to your ex boyfriend that you haven't seen for 10 years, and you took him even if he didn't pass the casting?

Yes, actually..

I don't like this at all, Kurt. He has been your first love and he cheated on you, did you forget this? The idea of him being next to you for a month annoys me

Oh, please, it's been 10 years, it's all in the past now, and we're still friends anyway

Friends! Good..

Anyway I've already made my decision , I'll announce it to the council tomorrow morning and Blaine will be there.

I think I can't say anything, you've already did it your way. Is he dating someone?

No, I don't think so, he didn't tell me about this anyway. I know he lives with Sam, do you remember him? I've already told you about him, one of my friends at the Glee Club, they live together in LA

Yes, mmm… I hope he won't try to take you back

Are you a little jealous, Nathan? Nothing is going to happen, I love you, we live together and Blaine will leave in less than 30 days to California, so you don't have to worry, really…

If you say so

The night went on peacefully, the finished their meals and Nathan and Kurt went back to their apartment. Everything was silent and calm, too calm for Kurt. He would've loved to have a pet , he's always wanted a cat but Nathan hated animals, plus he was allergic to cats, so , no pets.

They had a shower, one at a time and ended their night falling asleep in front of the tv. Kurt had had a hard day, he wasn't in mood for sexual relations with Nathan that night, plus he had to wake up early the following day because his meeting was at 9 am.

DAY 2 (Tuesday December 3rd )

It was 8.50 AM, Kurt was already in the conference room with the administration council, he kept on looking at the clock and crossing his fingers hoping that Blaine was going to be in time.

At 9 o' clock Blaine arrived and knocked at the door,( this time) kindly opening it, he had an amazing smile and was wearing a beige suit , a pink shirt, which highlighted his tan skin. Kurt couldn't help but smile wildly back at Blaine. He stood up to tell him good morning while shaking their hands. (even if they were friends, he didn't want to be friendly at work)

Good morning, are you okay?

Yes, yeah I'm fine

ladies and gentlemen, this is Blaine Anderson, the model I chose to launch our new collection.

but… we didn't see him yesterday. the council said.

Actually, he'd had some troubles yesterday and arrived a little later after you left, but he's got a great curriculum and is a old friend of mine which, I think, we can trust. he said always looking at Blaine.

Blaine was still impressed that Kurt had forgiven him, he made a mistake in the past, surely the worst mistake of his whole life, and despite the fact that he'd broken his heart, Kurt was there, smiling. Of course because he had started a new life by now. He didn't want to disappoint him, he'd never do something that could put Kurt in a bad situation.

The meeting went well, Kurt's collaborators asked a lot of question to Blaine trying to get to know him. They also talked about the planning of the week because that week Blaine had to go to the office for doing retouches to every cloth that he had to wear for the photo session. At the end of the meeting it was already midday and Kurt ask Blaine to have lunch together again.

I need to talk to you about some others tricks, can we have lunch together?

Only if I'm the one who will pay, and only if I choose the place, okay?

Why not? A little change won't hurt me, thank you

So, c'mon. I exactly know where to drive you, I've been there yesterday night and I think you're gonna love it, if your tastes haven't changed.

Blaine had rent a car the previous day because, if he was staying for a month there, he didn't want to take a taxi everyday. He wanted to be free to move and go where he wanted. He opened the door for Kurt and drove them to a little fast food, Kurt was laughing in the car.

May I know why are you laughing?

Ah ah ah, do you know when I have last eaten a burger? I was thinking about it yesterday night… it's a great idea.

And why don't you ate burgers?

oh… well, Nathan doesn't eat this kind of food, he doesn't think it's healthly

So take advantage, and order everything you want, it's on me.

It's very kind of you, thank you Kurt replied with a big smile.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and Blaine was shocked for how many things Kurt had ordered , he had taken a menu maxi best of Big Mac, a cheeseburger, chips, a caramel sundae and with all this, a big light coke. Really it must had been a long time since he had last been to a fast food!

They talked mostly about the plan for the weekend, the following day they were meeting at 9am at the place of the photo session. Down there there was all the collection Blaine had to try to see if it needed retouches. Once they planned all the week, they talked about personal stuff…

So, is there someone in your life?

No, like I've already told you, I travel a lot, I'm never at the same place and I have to tell you that, after you, I've never had anyone. he said looking down.

Really?

Kurt's phone buzzed.

A minute

To Kurt.

I'm picking you up tonight, tell me the right time. I've got a surprise for you… I love you.

(Kurt smiled and replied)

To Nathan

I don't have a lot of work this afternoon, you can come at 5.30pm. I love you too.

Was it Nathan?

Yes, it looks like he's got a surprise for me, I'll pick me up later. Tomorrow we're going to a karaoke bar with Santana and Brittany, do you want to come?

They are in New York? Woow! Amazing, I'd love to see them, are they together again?

Yes, they broke up and 3 years later they found themselves together again. Santana let out and album and she's preparing the launch of the second one, while Brittany is her manager and deals with the promotion

So, see you tomorrow, where is it?

Oh Nathan and I are going to pick you up at your hotel at 7 pm, okay?

No problem. I gotta go, one of your collaborators wants to see me for… I don't actually know why but,well, happy afternoon-end, see you tomorrow morning at the office.

Oh I'm leaving too I have to go shopping first, see you tomorrow

They kissed both their cheeks. Kurt went shopping for dinner and came back to the bureau. He watched the clock, he didn't want to disappoint Nathan again. At 5.30 pm he left the bureau and saw Nathan with a big bunch of flowers.

Aww.. why the flowers?

I wanted to apologized for my exaggerated reaction of yesterday night, when you left the bureau, what do you say? Those will tell you I'll show you how sorry I am in private? he said with a wink.

Nathan, you're adorable, thanks for the flowers, I can't wait to go home, I've been missing you…

I've been missing you too, honey he said kissing him tenderly

They made it up again, not once, but twice that night!


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3 (Wednesday, December 4th)

It was 9 am and Kurt had already arrived, he was with mary and Jane, his dress designers. Blaine said goodmorning to everyone while entering and asked to Kurt:

So, what are we starting with?

I chose three suits to start, you just have to try this on, we'll see all the fittings it needs

He gave him a white flaxed suit and a short sleeved yellow shirt.

where do I have to change the clothes?

mmm.. we don't really have a place for that, you're a model, it doesn't bother you to change in front of us, does it?

No, of course not..

Blaine started to undress while Kurt was talking with the girls, he was now in his underwear and in that moment Kurt turned is head to ask him something. He looked at Blaine, who didn't notice that Kurt was looking at him mouth open, while looking with attention his body. It was just a little different from his memories, my God his abs! And his trained arms, Blaine must have done a lot of sports to obtain such results, his chest was perfectly shaved, except a tiny line of hairs that went down to the elastic band of his underwear…

When Blaine held his head high to take the pants he realized that Kurt was staring vacantly at him. When Kurt saw that he was looking at him, he blushed and cleared his throat.

Any problems Kurt?

Euh… no,no, everything's perfect, I just wanted to tell you not to wear the suit for now, we have to make the fittings for the shirt first, ok?

Of course

He was now dressed and standing in the middle of the room while Mary and Jane were putting pins so that they could make the changes later.

I'm having trouble with this pin Kurt, can you bring me another one please? Jane has gone taking lunch Mary said.

Kurt put down what he was reading, took a pin and went to see what was going on. Mary was really having problems adjusting the neck because of Blaine's curls that were on his neck…

I can help you until Jane will come back, is it okay?

oh, thank you Kurt, here, you could hold his hair while I place the pin correctly.

Okay

He kindly held Blaine's curls (that made Blaine shiver) and paralized seeing that Blaine had a tattoo hidden under his curls at the bace of his neck, it was written "my teenage dream" followed by the world K.

Kurt's hand started trembling and Blaine understood he had just seen his tattoo. He had never thought Kurt would have seen it. He had hidden it there because in his job tattos weren't accepted…

Kurt was shocked, il let Blaine's hair go and runned towards the all. After several minutes, not seeing him coming, he told Mary to apologize him and went out to see what was happening. He saw Kurt sitting on the stairs, head in his hands.

Kurt… what's going on?

What's going on? You have to be kidding me, Blaine! he said now looking at him.

It's the tattoo, isn't it?

You go tour song tattoed with the first letter of my name! I don't remember you did this after we broke up! It's stupid…

Listen, at that time I was so upset for loosing you forever… I was vulnerable and I did a stupid thing okay? And a tattoo is not something I can remove easly, ok?

So it doesn't mean anything?

Seeing Kurt so shocked, he didn't have choice, he had to lie to ressure him.

No, of course this doesn't mean anything. but he regrets his word sas soon as they left his mouth C'mon, let's go, back to work, we are friends now, aren't we?

Yes, excuse me for my reaction, you're right, let's go back to work.

He took his hand and helped him standing, they felt them again, those tingles down their bodies, but he preferred ignoring them. The afternoon anded well, with a lot of laughs because Blaine was incredibly ticklish and the ladies' fingers incessantly touch didn't help!

Well, I think we're done for today. Kurt said.

I'll go back and take a shower at the hotel now, I'll wait for you at the entrance downstairs at 7pm

Awesome, later then.

After having his shower, he puts on his Levi's jeans and a very tight black polo. He still had his hair wet, but it was already 6h55,he didn't have time to do whatever he had to. He was nervous to meet Kurt's boyfriend e couldn't stand still. At 7pm he saw them both arriving, hand in hand, this is what litteraly made his heart torn. Nathan wasn't like he had pictured him at all, he was as tall as Kurt, he wasn't very slim, he had hair of the same colour as Kurt and green brown eyes. Could have been cousins. Blaine approached to them and streached out a hand for Nathan who gave him a funny look.

Blaine Anderson, nic to meet you. (even if it wasn't true, he had to act politely in front of Kurt)

Nathan Lawson, Kurt told me a lot about you when we met. he said with a half smile

Blaine was sure kurt had told him that he cheated on him, he didn't feel comfortable and the atmosphere became quickly tense, so Kurt decided it was time to leave.

Let's go, girls are waiting for us.

Kurt installed himself in the driver seat with Nathan by his side and Blaine was seatting behind Kurt, the drive had been very quiet. At one point Nathan turned his head to see Blaine, just for a second making sure Kurt wasn't looking at him, then he put a hand on Kurt's leg with a wide grin, Blaine rolled his eyes and stared looking outside the window for all the rest of the trip.

Once arrived, Santana and Brittany litterally jumped on Blaine.

BLAINE! they shouted

Wow, hello girls, I've been missing you… what a welcome! looking at Kurt a little confused.

ahahahahah, I didn't tell them anything, I wanted it to be a surprise.

What a surprise! What are you doing here? What did you become? Do you live in New York?

Oh, slow down girls, let's take a seat, I'm gonna tell you everything, ok?

The spent the evening telling about their lives, they laughed a lot, there was just somebody who didn't look like e was having fun, it was Nathan. All their stories about high school started to piss him off, after a hour, he stood up and told Kurt he was tired and he wanted to go back home. Kurt gave him the keys looking at him and saying:

I geti t, I'll take a taxi or the girls will drive me home

You don't come back with me? he said surprised

Oh no, I'm not tired, and then we haven't sung with the ladies yet, so I'll join you later.

He stood up to kiss him and say goodnight, Nathan looked annoyed when he left, but Kurt didn't worry about it after all. once Nathan left, blaine became more relaxed, because of Nathan absence or because of the glasses of alcohol he drank, he didn't know.

So, girls, which song do we want to sing tonight?

I think tonight we're gonna pass, why don't you sing a duet? You and Blaine? You sing so well together

[…]

If I'm got it right, Nathan doesn't sing… At the same time i heard you telling him you and the girls didn't sing yet..

Actually, Nathan doesn't sing, but the girls and I sing everytime we come here, c'mon girls, let's go..

No, not tonight Kurt, we want to here you sing

I don't know if this is a good idea

C'mon…Kurt this could be funny, c'mon

Okay, so.. to pleasure the girls.

They went on the stage and Blaine's eyes shined. He didn't leave his eyes for the whole song, e thought the song wasn't appropriate, Blaine chose a song by the Beatles I gotta get you into my life it was too much for Kurt. In the inside, he felt sick and sad, he loved singing with Blaine, he missed this, this made him happy once, but now everything is different, yeah, everything had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4 (Thursday, December 5)

After that crazy night, the awakening has been a little difficult for Kurt. He had gone to sleep at 2:30 of the morning, the girls first took Blaine to his hotel, they've been very happy when they accompanied him… then they took him home. When he opened his eyes it was already 8:30! He bursted out the bedroom, headed to the kitchen and found Nathan sitting quitly having breakfast.

Did you see what time is it? You could have waken me up tho! he said in a angry tone.

You're kidding me, I hope, after all you did to me last night! Do you really think I'm gonna care about you this morning?

I can't believe it! You're upset because I didn't get home with you last night?

Among other things

Among other things?

You must have not drunk water last night, am I wrong?

Why are you asking me this? I didn't drive and we were at a kind of party, I really can't see what's the matter with you!

What's the matter with me? The matter is that this morning when I woke up I got a message on my phone… a message from you… doesn't that remind you of anything?

oh my God, no

Oh yeah, read your message again he said handing him the phone.

**For Nathan**

Uh Blaine, thanks again, I've had a super night, the best since a while…

Do I bore you at this point, Kurt?

No, of course not, but meeting again with Blaine and the girls like before, it really did me good, they're my friends, don't you get this?

I'm really happy you had fun, but I'm warning you, there's no way I'll leave you alone with Blaine, got it? he said louder.

Oh… Start keeping your voice down with me, ok? You're kidding I hope! You're not stupid at this point!

I'm stupid, me? That's the best, did you see the way he looks at you, Kurt? He's still in love with you and I think you're the only one who doesn't see it or seem to ignore it.

Okay, here, we're gonna have a problem because I'm still going to spend some weeks with him everyday, you're not going to cause a scene everytime we're together!

You're going to be late.

What? You're not talking to me now? You're very immature sometimes… i'm not a toy you can lock away whenever you enjoy it, you know..

I don't consider you as an object, but I don't like at all the way he looks at you, I don't like it, I don't want to see him anymore

But it's Santana's birthday Saturday night! We've been invited a long time ago and Santana invited Blaine during the karaoke last night

Then you gotta choose, we go together and you tell Blaine not to come or you choose not to tell anything to Blaine and I won't come. But know that you're not sure I'll be here when you'll come back…

Are you really going to do this to me? Are you going to issue me with an ultimatum?

Call it whatever you want , the choice is up to you… it's 9 o' clock!

Kurt left to have a shower without saying a word, when he got out, Nathan was already gone to work. It was already 9:30 and it was snowing a lot outside. He took his coat and headed to the office. On his way he had been thinking about everything he said to Nathan, and that made him cry… he hoped no one would have asked when he arrived… opening the door…

Blaine! he said surprised you're all alone? Where are Mary and Jane?

Blaine had already put his coat on and was ready to leave…

They're stuck because of the snow, they tried to call you several times but you didn't reply, so they called me to know if you were already here 15 min ago. I told them no and I tried to call you too, I started to worry, I was going to go and verify you were home.

Kurt just realized that with everything that had happend that morning, he had forgotten his phone on the table.

I forgot my phone, I'm so sorry, excuse me, I'm really sorry…

Kurt brusted in tears in front of him. Blaine couldn't stand to see him cry, he approached to him and took him in his arms for a long time, a long time while Kurt collapsed on Blaine, he held him by his waist, Blaine hugged his shoulders brushing his hair gently in order to calm him down. Kurt felt so good in that moment. When he realized he was smelling Blaine's perfume so deeply, he abruptly stepped away. Blaine was surprised and let him go.

Why do you have such a shocked air? Tell me what's going on, please.

Kurt thought a moment, he knew he had to tell him everything about the message he mistook to deliver, about Santana's birthday…

Nathan and I, we argued this morning […] last night I wanted to text you to tell you I had a great time and I had it wrong, I sent it to Nathan…

Ops, and you querreled just for this?

No, actually, Nathan thinks you want to get me back, he doesn't like you and doesn't want to see you around me, except during work time… I told him it's absurde and he told me that if you come to Santana's birthday, he won't come, and if I chose to come and you were there, I wouldn't be sure to see him back home..

Did he say this?

Yes…

He can't force you to choose! It's not fair.

I know… Kurt said, tears started to fall down his cheeks again.

Oh… no, Kurt, don't cry. he said carressing his cheek to stop a teardrop from falling I don't like seeing you cry, stop, I won't go, you know, at Santana's birthday, I won't go, I'll invent an excuse, don't worry about this. I don't want you to loose Nathan because of me. Tell him tonight, tell him you asked me not to come and everything will be fine, okay?

Would you do that?

Of course I'd do that, for you he said smiling at him.

Kurt took Blaine's hand that was still on his cheek, he looked him in the eyes and told him:

I'm really sorry you won't be able to come at Santana's birthday, she surely will be disappointed you won't come […] and me too […]

It's fine, don't talk about it anymore, and anyway between us, I owe you this, don't you think?

He couldn't work so they went to eat at the fastfood and Blaine suggested to go to his hotel to watch a movie, butt Kurt immediately refused, because it was impossible for him to lie to Nathan about his plans for the afternoon, but also because he was afraid to find himself alone with Blaine in a hotel room, he didn't know what scared him the most…

They went they're separate ways. Blaine went back to his hotel, he had watched the movie and then talked to Sam via skype to give and get some news.

Kurt, he went shopping to prepare dinner for Nathan, hoping things would get back to normal again. At 7.30 pm Nathan got home, he watched at him, static, and asked him:

So, did you think about it?

Blaine won't come at Santana's birthday. he said with regret Are you happy now? Can we relax? I prepared you your favourite dish, a cheese pie

Nathan moved forward and kissed Kurt languishingly, which took him by surprise. He felt so sick, he didn't pay attention to that at first because he wanted to convince himself it was because Blaine had had to sacrifice himself in order to give them another chance, but in the deep of his heart it wasn't the same, this kiss was different….


	6. Chapter 6

Day 5 (Friday, December 6th)

Blaine's alarm clock hadn't work and it was already 8:40, he took 5 minutes to take his shower, 5 minutes to dress up. The 10 minutes he had left, he used them to run to the office where he arrived completely out of breath, hair dripping on his shirt…

I'm here, here I am, I'm here, I'm not late?

No, no you're exactly on time

Where are Mary and Jane?

They're not coming today, they're still stuck because of the snow, but we can't afford wasting other time, I'm going to deal with the fitting, is this a problem?

It's ok to me he said smiling

Start undressing and wear this grey shorts please

Blaine started undressing and trying on the short, once finished, Kurt walked towards him and said to him :

Your hair is still soaking wet, luckily I've always got what I need with me

He took out his suitcase a cotton foulard to dry the hair and a comb to untangle it. Kurt paid a lot of attention to his hair, always ready for every eventuality ;) Some things never change…

Your hair is amazing. At high school you used to have always the hair full of gel, I prefer you now, you know…

Thank you, that's nice he said blushing.

Kurt had left on the floor the box of needles and was now knitting around Blaine. Kurt's fingers didn't stop brushing his naked skin but he didn't move, he didn't even want to laugh ( it's not the fault of being incredible ticklish), for once this didn't tickle… he ad his eyes set on him, Kurt was catching his bottom lip between his teeth and blushed, in that exact moment, Blaine found his so beautiful, he knew his feeling for Kurt were stronger than ever, that's why he was glad the shorts were wide because is that moment he was really feeling tight in his underwear…

At that moment Kurt cried:

Ouch!

What's going on?

I got cut with the needle

Wait, show me. he said knotting in front of him

He took his hand and looked at his finger, Kurt's bleeding finger and, by reflex, without thinking first, Blaine took his finger to his mouth and licked the blood that was coming out. Kurt had had shiver down his whole body. Watching him doing this, the shivers went straight down his crotch, Kurt quickly moved away and said:

Stop, stop it, you can't do this Blaine… please

Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I didn't think…

This… this is not bad, but avoid touching me, ok?

No problem, I won't touch you, unless you are the one asking me

very funny Blaine, why should I do such a thing?

You never know he said with a wink

They spent the rest of the day laughing while working, that has been a good day… actually a very good day.

Meantime on the other side of the city, the girls had gone shopping for Santana's birthday. Around 6:30 pm Santana got a message un her phone… Blaine managed to send her a text during the break.

**For Santana**

Hey Snixx ;) It's Blaine, I'm so sorry, I won't get to come at your birthday, actually, Cooper is shooting an advertisement not far from and I thought about going to see him, I'll think about you a lot… sorry.

Mmm… that looks a little rude.

What's going on, darling?

Blaine says he won't be able to come tomorrow night

Oh, oh how much do you bet it's one of those Nathan's dirty moves…

I swear if he's behind all this, he will hear talking about me, he he thinks he can control Kurt's life! Wait, I'm gonna text him.

**For Kurt**

Hello Kurt, Brittany and I had just finished shopping for tomorrow night's preparations, we'd like to see you, do you think it'd be possible to meet us at Ballfields Cafè at Central Park?

Kurt's phone buzzed at the moment he was about to pack his things to get back.

Girls want to see me! he said surprised

I've just told Santana via text that I won't be able to come at her birthday, but this can't have nothing to do Blaine said.

I'm gonna meet them, see you on Monday Blaine, I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Thank you for everything, I'm so sorry you can't come, you know…

Stop worrying, and said goodmorning to the girls for me, ok? I'm going

Once he said goodbye to Blaine, he called Nathan.

Hello! Nathan!

Kurt, are you ok?

Yes, don't worry, I just wanted to tell you I'll be late tonight, the girls asked me to meet them at the café, they wanted to see me for something for tomorrow's party

Is Blaine still with you?

No, Blaine's not here, he's just left for his hotel he said in an annoyed tone

Ok, it's fine by me, see you later, I love you.

…yeah, me too, bye…

Kurt didn't have to go far to go to the café, he arrived in less than a quarter of hour. He opened the door and quickly found the girls, Santana was wearing a red-flame coat and Brittany, Kurt smiled everytime he saw her, she didn't change, she had gaiters on her forearms and a pair of pink earmuffs…

Goodevening girls, so , what did you want to talk about?

Sit down and let's order coffees

Once the coffees were served, Santana and Brittany looks at Kurt drinking with instance.

What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Are you aware Blaine won't come tomorrow night?

So it was for this…

You were aware,so?

Of course, Blaine had… ehm… he had something to do… (dammit, Blaine didn't give his details about this)

You're kidding us Kurt, you cannot lie, you've never been able to! Tell us what's going on! It's because of Nathan, isn't it?

Mmm… Nathan doesn't like Blaine, he doesn't want him to be near me again safe for work, otherwise he said he will leave me somehow…

What? You can't tell me this! I think I didn't hear well! I'm gonna to break his…

Kurt stopped her.

Woooo, calm down Santana, he's just a little jealous of Blaine.

I bet he is! Brittany said

Explain yourself?

Well, yeah what! Blaine looks at you like he was in front of a cake display

Thanks for the comparison Brittany, always full of imagery in what I see! Seriously girls, do you really think he still loves me? After all these years?

Are you blind or are you acting, Kurt?

I don't know… everything seems to surreal, so… I don't know…. I know Nathan loves me and so do I, but when I'm with Blaine everything comes so…

Naturally Santana said

Yes naturally, comfortable, too comfortable maybe, but I don't want to do to Nathan what Blaine did to me. I know how much it hurts, even if I can't deny I still have feeling for Blaine, I've always had, this has been my first love and first love is unforgettable. I really thought about spending the rest of my life with him at high school times… things change.

You know what we think about Nathan, Kurt but it's your life, we don't want you to spend the rest of your life being unhappy and with regrets. That's all

In 25 days, I'll go away and everything will go back to normal, I won't see him on a daily basis anymore and everything will be easier.

Or maybe you will regret to let him leave... promise us you're gonna think about it

I've already made my decision girls, it's too late, Nathan is waiting for me, so I leave you, I'll come to help to put everything in place tomorrow afternoon, ok?

No problem, see you tomorrow than, if you could forget Nathan tomorrow night, it'd be cool Brittany said laughing

Brittany! Kurt said, looking strict at her

Oh Kurt, I'm kidding you, relax!

And Kurt got back at home and during his way he thought again about what the girls had said…

And they were right, if he passed over something and had regrets for the rest of his days, even if he had made his decision, that though hunted him…


	7. Chapter 7

Day 6 ( Saturday, December 7th)

That morning Kurt was a little sad and Nathan had quite noticed… this was really starting to worry him. Kurt was sitting on the sofa reading a fashion magazine while Nathan was cleaning up the kitchen.

Can I hope that we'll pass a good evening tonight?

Huh?

Are you going to have that face all evening? Are you still angry at me because of Blaine?

I don't want to talk about it, I took my decision, this should be enough for you, no? can we just think about something else now, I don't want to argue again for this!

I totally agree with you. he said sitting next to him on the sofa.

Promise me you won't drink too much tonight

And why that?

Generally in the evening, either you get bored and leave or you have too much fun and you start drinking, and because there are gonna be all our friends and important people of show-biz that she invited, this would annoy me for Santana if you did no matter what

Do I make you feel ashamed, Kurt?

Oh, slow down a bit, you know well that when you drink too much you become nasty, it's no big news!

If I promise you, will you kiss me? he said smiling.

Deal Kurt answered

They kissed for a long time before heading to their room. Nathan had almost pulled off Kurt's clothes and he was going to make love to him. All this story with Blaine mad him even more possessive ( if it was even possible! ). At the end Nathan fell asleep on Kurt shoulder, he was lying on his back watching the ceiling and crying… He didn't dare to move, afraid to wake him up. He remembered the way Blaine and he ade love, Blaine was extremely kind and careful, they looked at each other constantly and couldn't help but talk while making love. Nathan, he didn't say a word, he just kissed him and was rather abrupt. It was completely different.

To hire Blaine hadn't been such a great idea after all… he was about to be surrendered from his past.

Suddenly Nathan turned around and found himself lying on the side of the bed. Kurt took advantage of this and quietly got up to go take a shower. When he went out it was already mid-day, he prepared himself sandwich and quickly wrote and left a note on the table for Nathan.

_Nathan, I went at girls' place to help them put everything in place for tonight, I'll be back at 6pm for a change of clothes and to pick you up, get ready. I love you… Kurt._

He was glad to go, that afternoon had been pretty funny, he'd helped decorating the room, inflating the balloons with helium and, oh my God! Brittany had breathed in a little helium and started to talk, and there, they couldn't anymore, they laughed to death! Kurt had tried and Santana didn't stop mocking him, but he didn't care, he was having too much fun ;)

Around the end of the afternoon, it was around 5.30pm, he decided to call Blaine before getting back to his place. He first got out for some fresh air and called him.

Hello, Blaine?

Kurt? It's you? You have a hilarious voice, are you ok?

Yeah, yeah… I have breathed in a little of helium some way, with Brittany to have fun he said bursting out laughing.

Oh I'd have loved to watch that he said laughing too

I would've loved too […] so what are you doing?

nothing special, being here in New York all alone it's not as exciting as I thought. The last time I came here, everything went wrong […] I confess you that I'm feeling a bit down… I miss you Kurt

[…]

Kurt? You still here?

A tear was falling down Kurt's cheek, he was having troubles breathing.

Why are you doing this to me Blaine? Why now? I've forgiven you, you know, when you're a teenager you make mistakes, I've loved you more than anything in the world and probably I'll always love you, but I'm with Nathan. Stop please, you're hurting yourself and me this way. We'll always be friends, we'll keep in touch I promise, doesn't matter what Nathan will say, is it ok?

Now it was Blaine turn to cry a tear.

I didn't think seeing you would've hurt me this much

Me either…

I suppose being friends it's not that bat after all, I don't know how I lived all these years without talking to you

It's true, we've always had good talks, I'd love to find this again with you, I've missed my best friend. Try to have a good night anyway, there's gonna be a match tonight on tv, this should concern you

Thank you Kurt, have a good night and wish Santana happy birthday from me

Ok, bye

Once their conversation had ended, Kurt and Blaine, both on their sides, dried their tears and came back to their business. Blaine had started to watch the football match and Kurt had gone to change and pick up Nathan.

They were now that Santana's party, there must have been a hundred people and very loud music. When Santana saw them arriving, she jumped on Kurt.

Kurt, come, I'd love to introduce you to someone. It's a fashion photographer, I've told him about your job and he'd love to meet you.

Of course, I'm coming, Nathan do you come?

Oh no, go, I don't want to bother you, I saw our friend over there, I'm going to chat about, will you join me later?

If you want he answered snorting

Oh, Nathan, the bar is over there if you're thirsty Santana said showing the direction

Kurt gave him a look before leaving with Santana, he didn't notice the time passing, he'd spent over an hour and a half talking with Mr Robb, the photographer, he was someone really interesting, passionate of his job and probably he would have asked Kurt to work with him in the next future.

He looked around him, looking for Nathan. When he found him, what he feared had happened…

Nathan looked like he had drunk too much and was dancing with a guy, probably gay given the fact he had his two hands on his ass! The man was hugging Nathan's neck Kurt was angry and headed towards them to separate them…

Hey, you, take your hands off my boyfriend's ass! he said angry

The man looked Nathan in the eyes and told him:

You could have told me you had a boyfriend!

Ops Nathan answered laughing

Hey man, I'm truly sorry, have a good night you two… and he left fast

I can't believe it, you're jealous of Blaine and you let a perfect stranger touch your ass and lick your neck and I shouldn't say anything?! Go ahead, explain yourself, I'm waiting.

You're fooling me, you spend more time with you ex boyfriend than with me, who know what happens when you're together at work, how many times did you sleep together since he came back. Huh? Tell me, I want to know…

Nathan finished his sentence screaming and everyone around was watching them. Kurt paralyzed and tried to calm him down.

Stop screaming, please, everyone's watching us, we're going to talk about this at home he said imploring him.

I scream if I want to, ok? You won't tell me how to behave!

that's a good one! Who told me what I had to do the day before yesterday? he said mocking Nathan, he forgot about the people around, he was so angry at him You've drunk, you really are a jerk, Nathan!

Look at me Kurt, look at me right in the eyes and tell me you didn't do anything with him

I didn't do anything, ok? Can we go now?

I don't believe you, go to hell, I'll get back later

You're insulting me now? That's new, I thought that in that little rich family of yours you were polite, this wasn't anything but a façade in fact..

Kurt didn't have the time to continue his sentence that he got a violent slap on his face. He stand paralyzed, tears coming down his eyes staring at Nathan… he had now his hand on his cheek.

KURT! Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that, sorry, you didn't have to talk about my family like this. Sorry,sorry,sorry. Here, let's go back home.

During that time Santana, warned by the noises of the argument, arrived to them.

What's going on? Kurt? You're crying?

It's nothing, Nathan drank too much and his words overtook his mind, and his actions too… I'm so sorry we ruined your night Santana, we're leaving

Did he hit you? Kurt your eyes is completely red. Don't go home with him, stay here tonight, we've plenty of guests rooms that are not good at anything

No, no Santana, it's gonna be fine, he apologized and it's a bit of my fault too, I've taken a little of advantage, I used words that overtook my thoughts, we're both too far away, tomorrow will be better when he'll be sober

But… Kurt…

Bye Santana, see you later

He took Nathan by his arm and guided him to their car. Both of them didn't say a word along the way, they went to sleep without even looking at each other…


	8. Chapter 8

Day 7 ( Sunday, December 8th)

The following morning Kurt woke up before Nathan, he took his shower and headed to the sink of the bathroom to brush his teeth when he held up his head to look at himself in the mirror. He was shocked to see his eye completely back, and half closed too…

He started to cry, he looked the door of the bathroom and sit for a long time crying against the door. Once he calmed down, he dressed up and he prepared breakfast, it was already 10 am. He started to grow impatient and headed to the bedroom to wake Nathan up.

When he arrived in the corridor he found himself face to face with him…

Kurt! Your eye… did I do this? he said looking surprised

You know well, why did you ask me this?

I'm so sorry he said looking at his slippers

Breakfast is ready… come, we need to talk.

Yes, of course, I'm coming

Once the sit at the table face to face Kurt didn't even give Nathan the time to open his mouth to talk.

I won't accept another thing like that to happen again, Nathan, so you'll listen to me now. I've thought a lot. This year I won't stay here for Christmas . I've decided to go see my father and Carol in Ohio and I'm going alone, I think this will make us good to take stock of our relationship. In the meantime, after the scene you cause last night, since there were no reasons anyway, I feel the right to see my best friend whenever I want before he'll leave to California. Do we agree on this?

Nathan looked at him mouth open, he was nauseated for the torrent of information he had had all at once. But looking at his boyfriend's face with his black eye, he felt so guilty he didn't have any choice but accept this.

After a few minutes of thinking looking at Kurt.

Of course, everything you want. All I want is to get back as we were before. I love you Kurt . You know, watching Blaine dragging around you has not been easy for me. Yes, I'm jealous, of course I am, given the way he looks at you. I don't trust him, but more important than that, it's that I first have to learn to trust you, and this… I forgot this, forgive me, please

Nathan looked really sincere, Kurt was lost, he didn't know what to say anymore. Actually he believed that Nathan would have not accepted his conditions and would have gotten angry, but it's been the contrary. He answered surprised:

It's true! Do you accept?

Of course, I love you…. I drank too much last night, I tell you sorry again, I'll do anything I'll have to do to be forgiven by you

I'm glad you take it this way, you drank too much, if you realize that, it's already a start…

come here

This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to me, be careful. I hope that from tomorrow on you'll make some efforts for your behavior.

I promise

Kurt was opposite Nathan's face right now, Nathan got up and tried to kiss him, but Kurt moved away.

I can't, it's too soon, I'm sorry. Just because you apologized, it doesn't mean this will change everything. You hit me, even if you were under the effect of alcohol, you hit me Nathan! This will take time before I'll be comfortable again around you…

Sure, I understand… […] what are the plans for this afternoon after lunch?

Well you're going to see your brother this afternoon, you promised him you would have helped him with the oil change of his car.

Oh yes, it's true, I'd totally forgotten about that, and you?

I'll go to the girls and to help them cleaning up and apologize for yesterday night… he said sadly

They had lunch at 13.30, Kurt left to join Santana and Brittany. During that time Nathan was sitting on the sofa in front of the T.V. waiting for 3 o' clock, when he had to leave. His phone buzzed in his pocket…

**FOR NATHAN**

Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm the guy of yesterday night, Kyle, you typed your phone number on my chest last night… I just wanted to tell you I think you're super hot, I've loved dancing with you. I know you have a boyfriend and everything, but I'd really love to meet you again, can you come get a coffee?

Oh well shit, this punch at this birthday must have been very powerful! Nathan didn't really know what to do, he loved Kurt, of course he loved him but deep inside he kept on thinking that Kurt was cheating on him or will cheat on him, it was just a matter of time in his opinion…

After all, this was just a coffee, nothing more… if Kurt had the right to go out with Blaine, he sure had the right to go out with his friends too.

**FOR KYLE**

Okay for the coffee, let's meet in 15 min at the café on the corner of the street, at the address where we were last night,

He put his coat on and took a taxi to the café. He quickly recognized him and went to sit in front of him. Kyle was shorter than him, he had black hair coiffed with gel and amazing green eyes, he found him very attractive.

Hello.

Hell handsome, you're even sexier than yesterday Kyle said

I have a boyfriend, remember?

This doesn't mean I can't find you very sexy anyway he said with a wink

They spent half an hour talking about all and nothing, they had plenty of things in common and Nathan had a great time with him, he wanted to see him again. So he suggested another meeting the following day at Central park, he finished at 5pm on Monday and Kurt didn't get home before 7pm.

I have to leave, I have to go meet my brother, but we could me at Central park tomorrow, near the fountain, we'll continue our conversation. Let's say at 5.30 pm, what do you say?

I can't wait to be there he said quickly embracing him before going.

Nathan had such a great time with Kyle, he thought he was very funny, the he thought about Kurt. Did he have to tell him? Actually not…

( Hey Kurt, you know the guy who touched my ass yesterday night, I went out with him, he's super funny, I'll see him again tomorrow…) No, ABSOLUTELY not a good idea! He got home acting like nothing and told him about his afternoon with his brother, obviously not mentioning the time he went to have a coffee with his new friend: Kyle…


	9. Chapter 9

DAY 8 (Monday, December 9th)

Kurt just woke up, it was 8 o' clock. He went to take a shower and while drying his face looking at himself in the mirror, his left eye was completely closed. He asked himself how he could hide this at work, he went to the living room and let out a pair of sunglasses from the sideboard, better, he said to himself. He had a coffee quickly made and left a note on the table for Nathan who was now in the shower.

_Today we start shooting with Pascal and tonight after work, we'll surely go drink something so don't wait for me for dinner, ok, I'll get home late for sure… I love you, see you tonight if you won't be sleeping yet or tomorrow morning._

Once he went out the shower and dressed up, Nathan went to the kitchen and read Kurt's note.

While reading, his first reaction was: I'm sure Blaine will spend the night with him, again… and the second reaction was: Cool, this will give me more time to talk with Kyle…

Arrived at the office, Blaine , Pascal, Mary and Jane they all said hello to him and gave everyone the directives to start the photoshoot.

Hi Pascal, are you fine?

Yes, I'm so glad I get to work with you Kurt, I started getting to know Blaine before you arrived and I think this photoshoot will be amazing! Where do you want me to put my stuff?

Mmmm… on this side of the room please, this way we can take advantage of the sunlight coming from the gif window.

You learn quickly, I can see! I'll end up hiring you as my assistant if you keep on going this way he said laughing.

I'm starting to get to know you well, this is not the first time we work together.

Ok, Blaine, while Pascal puts his stuff in place, put on the costume that we had adjusted, do you remember?

The flax costume and the yellow shirt?

yes, that one

Can I ask you something, Kurt?

Of course, what's up?

Why don't you take your sunglasses off?

[…] Kurt was nervous and answered:

Uh… I… my eyes hurt this morning… I didn't sleep well tonight

Kurt's answer didn't satisfy him at all, he suspected something happened but he didn't know what yet. He started undressing in a corner and put on the costume.

Once everyone was ready, he went in front of a big wall near the window which was covered by a white curtain. The light of the window wasn't enough, it was too cloudy today, they had to adjust the artificial lights.

Blaine please, can you put the suit and the shirt off? We will take some shirtless photos

of course.

Kurt was taking some notes when he held his eyes up. He couldn't take his glare off Blaine's perfect body, God if he was sexy shirtless in full light! His brown eyes were pure perfection even, if he was wearing sunglasses, he could see well that his eyes were a lot lighter with the light diriged on him.

Kurt, the girls are preparing the next outfit, can you arrange Blaine's hair, please?

Kurt was completely lost in his thoughts….

Kurt? Kurt, he said louder

Huh? he said turning his head to look at him.

Blaine's hair, can you arrange it a little please?

Yeah, yes, of course

He got up, put his notes down and headed towards him. Once he was facing him, he brushed his fingers kindly through Blaine's hair to give them more volume. This sensation made him close his eyes ( at least, the eye that was still open) for a few seconds. When he opened his eye again, he looked at Blaine's eyes, his pupils were completely dilated and he also noticed that he had goosebumps, he cleared his throat and told him:

are you cold, Blaine?

No…

Okay… is it good Pascal?

It's perfect, you can't come back to your seat, thank you

The photoshoot went very well. Pascal and Blaine understood each other perfectly. Kurt was happy, even if he didn't let it see, he stayed silent almost all the time.

At some point of the afternoon Mary and Jane went out to order coffees, Pascal had wanted to go with them to get some fresh air. So Kurt and Blaine left alone. Kurt was still sitting, quietly, pretending to be reading his notes. Blaine approached, kneeling in front of him.

Kurt, will you finally tell me what's going on?

Everything's okay, like I already told you, I'm just a little tired

Stop lying to me please, I know you enough to know you have never been good at lying, and so you're not telling me the truth, look at me.

Blaine slowly approached his two hands towards Kurt's sunglasses to put them off.

NO! he screamed loudly. Louder than he'd wanted,

Hey! What's wrong? I won't hurt you, I just wanted to see your eyes.

No, I don't want to

Why?

Why? You won't stop until you'll know, huh? You're always so stubborn for what I see.

Tell me what's going on Kurt, I'm worried for you.

[…] a few minutes later Blaine was still looking at him with insistence. He ended up putting his sunglasses off kindly, because his eye was terribly hurting, and then, he saw Blaine's horrified look, he was voiceless, mouth wide open and stuttering:

But… bb… But…

It's not good to see, huh?

h…how? Why?

How did it happen? Blaine nodded Nathan and I argued at Santana's birthday party…

Blaine carefully listened to the story and the more he heard the more he felt angry. When Kurt stopped talking, he got up and headed with a decided step towards his coat and put it on.

Where are you going Blaine?

I'm going to break his mouth. I'm going to break the mouth of that bastard…

No, no, stay there please. he said catching him and holding him by the arm

You saw what he did to you Kurt! How could you accept something like that? Blaine had now his eyes full with tears, it hurt him so much seeing that someone had dared to hit him like that.

You cry? No, stop, it's over, we've explained ourselves, he regrets, you know. He won't do this again, he promised me, he had drunk…

Why are you trying to excuse him, Kurt?!

I still haven't forgiven him, but listen, this has nothing to do with you… it's between Nathan and me, I'm managing that, ok?

But… you're my best friend Kurt….

You're mine too… let me manage this, please…

Kurt put his sunglasses on just in time before the door opened and Pascal and the girls entered with the coffees. Blaine quickly dried his eyes and smiled to give a good look, they all drank their coffees and at the end of the afternoon went almost all fine, Blaine was still against it but Kurt was right, it was noun of his business.

They didn't plan to get out that night actually, Pascal had an important dinner, the girls had to take care of their children and Kurt didn't want to spend the night alone with Blaine, he was tired, he decided to go home early…

In the meantime Nathan and Kyle got out of a gay bar of the city, they spent the night talking, laughing, drinking and dancing together. Nathan appreciated always more his company. He didn't see the time passing…

When Kurt got home he found it odd that Nathan wasn't there, he had even left the note. He tried to call him on his phone several times but he didn't reply. He waited for an hour but he fell asleep around 10pm. He'll ask explanation the following day.


	10. Chapter 10

DAY 9 ( Tuesday, December 10th)

Nathan had slept on the sofa because he was afraid to wake Kurt up. He woke up pretty early so he could think about the way he was going to explain him why he didn't get back before 2 o' clock in the morning…

At his awakening, Kurt was completely lost, Nathan wasn't in their bed. He immediately got up and ran to the sitting room to control his phone, but in the middle of the sitting room he saw Nathan walking round and round, he looked very nervous…

Nathan! But where have you been? I came home early last night, you weren't there, I didn't stop trying to call you!

Yes, I'm so sorry Kurt, since you told me you were going to be late, I went out with some mates at the café, there was a lot of noise and I didn't hear the phone.

Oh! That's it?

What?

That's it? It's true that you could have texted me you were going out last night, but since I had told you I was going to come home late, you just took advantage of that.

Are you upset?

Why do you want me to be upset?

Huh, no, no, nothing, I'm just surprised, that's all. Last night went well, I've been with Nick and Joey ,it's been cool, we had a lot of fun.

Nathan couldn't get over the fact that Kurt believed everything he was telling him, he felt so guilty for lying like that, easily … but he couldn't really tell him he was with Kyle, he wasn't doing anything wrong after all, so finally, thinking about it, it wasn't such a big lie. After breakfast he went to take his shower while Kurt was reading the newspaper waiting for him to come back. Nathan's phone didn't stop buzzing and this was really starting to worry him. This might have been important…he ended up picking up the phone.

Hello.

Nathan?

No, it's Kurt Hummel, Nathan's not here now, do you want to leave a message?

Mmmm…yes, if you could just tell him that Kyle called, it would be great

No, problem, have a good day he said sounding very nice

When he was hanging up the phone, Nathan came back to the sitting room telling him the bathroom was free, Kurt got up from the sofa and headed to the bathroom. When he got in the corridor, he turned around and said to Nathan:

By the way, a certain Kyle just called you on the phone, I think you should call him back.

Kyle! he was completely panicked What did he tell you?

Nothing actually, he just wanted to talk to you

Oh…okay he sighed in relief

Who's he ?

Nobody important, a new trainee who looks a little lost, he proposed him my help to help him taking his notes

aw, that's so nice of you! he said smiling

Well, yes, I can be nice sometimes, you see! he said winking

C'mon, I'm going to take a shower, I suppose you're leaving for work, so see you tonight, ok?

Tonight, darling

Kurt went out the shower and got to the office for the second day of photoshooting, that day that was a half an hour earlier than usual since he had already received several requests about presenting the photos of his new collection during galas. He needed to study them to choose at which event Blaine and himself had to go to before he was leaving for California. Thinking back about it, Kurt had had a twinge in his heart, this made him sad. He pushed the office's door and found Blaine sitting in the middle of the room crying.

Blaine ! what are you doing here? What's going on? Why are you crying?

Blaine quickly held his head up, he was shocked to see Kurt there at that hour, he quickly dried his eyes, got up and said:

Kurt… I'm sorry, I got bad news this night, I was all alone in the hotel and I don't like that place very much, so I decided to come here, I feel better here, sorry, I should have not come here without your permission he said looking down and starting to cry again

Kurt didn't think twice, he threw himself on Blaine holding him with his arms.

Why didn't you call me, Blaine? You should have called me, I'm your friend, tell me what's going on please, I beg you he begged

Blaine's cry intensified, now he was firmly taking hold of Kurt's waist hiding in the crook of his neck, Kurt shivered at Blaine's the cold and wet breath on his naked skin. His heart was beating faster, he felt always more uncomfortable to feel all this because of Blaine, but he didn't want to leave him, Blaine wasn't fine and he needed him. After several minutes Blaine moved back and started to talk, Kurt slightly moaned at the loss of touch.

Cooper had had a car accident tonight, the person that sent him to hospital called me at 3am, he wasn't conscious, he hospital had to call me in 10 minutes usually.

Why didn't you call me? I could have joined you, you could have not had to wait half of the night alone!

I didn't want to bother you, Kurt…

You never bother me, ok? Look at me Blaine, you don't bother me, really, you must call me when you're not doing fine, ok? Promise?

Promise

Blaine's phone started to ring, he looked at Kurt and started shaking while picking up

Yes…

Mister Blaine Anderson.

Yes, it's me

I'm calling you for your brother, he doesn't have anything serious, I reassure you right away, the shock has not been brutal , he stubbed his head the windshield during the accident and he lost consciousness . he woke up at the hospital, everything's going fine now. We'll keep him here for observation for 48 hours but then he'll be free to go home

[…] fine, thank you, goodbye.

Some tears came down Blaine's cheeks, he remained stoical.

What's going on Blaine? Tell me, what happened? Is Cooper ok?

Without warning Blaine screamed a big YES and took Kurt's face in his hands to kiss him. At first Kurt was surprised, he held both his hands up in the air but didn't break the kiss, the kiss was so tender… after a few seconds, Kurt came around and moved away from Blaine.

Blaine, I can't …

Oh my God Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do that, I don't know what happened to me, I'm sorry.

It's nothing he said paralyzed, cheeks red. Because deep inside her knew he appreciated the kiss as much as Blaine did and felt so terribly guilty for that I can understand, you're tired, distressed, and suddenly you got great news and you're happy, that's nothing, just, don't start again ok?

Of course I won't start again […] not without your permission anyway he said with a wink

And they started to laugh, laughing for 5 minutes, they couldn't stop. After having taken their breath, Blaine changed to be ready for when Pascal will arrive for the photoshoot and Kurt did all he could to hold himself from looking at him undressing, but that was a waste of time! The rest of the day went with joy and relax. Right before Kurt got back from work, Nathan got a text from Kyle:

**For Nathan**

I've missed you today, I need to see you, is tomorrow possible?

He quickly replied at the text before Kurt turned the key in the lock:

**For Kyle**

I'll see what I can do…


	11. Chapter 11

**DAY 10 **( Wednesday, December 11th)

During breakfast Kurt and Nathan were very silent. Kurt didn't how to tell him he wanted to go the see Cooper with Blaine at the hospital after work, and Nathan didn't know how to lie to Kurt to go to see Kyle that night…

Huh, do you remember what I told you last night?

About what?

Blaine's brother that had had a car accident

Yes, why?

After work, Blaine will go visit him at the hospital and…huh… I thought I could go with him… it'd be a chance to see Cooper again, only if this doesn't bother you, of course …

Nathan couldn't dream of better, he could meet Kyle and without lying to Kurt.

Yes, of course, when are you going to come back?

You agree? Really?

Listen , Kurt, I'm not heartless. Even if I don't like Blaine, I think it's normal that you go to see his brother at the hospital, he had an accident and this is an old friend of yours after all. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you again.

I'm so lucky you are so understanding, I love you he said kissing forehead I'm leaving, I have to go to work

Hey! You didn't answer me… what time are you coming back tonight?

Oh, huh, the visits finish at 9pm, the time to eat something, the journey home… not before half past 10, 11 maybe

Okay, have a good day, I love you

Once Kurt left, Nathan sent a text to Kyle.

**For Kyle**

Kurt is going out tonight, I invite you to dinner at my place, we'll eat Chinese if this doesn't bother you. Meet at 7pm. I'll send you the address a little later.

Nathan was about to put his phone down when he started ringing in his hand.

**For Nathan **

I love Chinese food, I'll bring a bottle of wine, I'll be there for 7pm, I can't wait to see you…

Kurt and Blaine's day went very well, they were always more comfortable with each other, that made them good to get along like before. They joked no-stop and when Kurt told Blaine he was going to go see his brother with his that night, Blaine couldn't help jumping in his arms for giving him a hug. Kurt started to appreciate always more this kind of natural contact with Blaine…

After work the went down the rue and walked in Kurt's car's direction. Blaine hurried to open the passenger door, Kurt looked at him surprised.

What are you doing?

Give me the keys, I'm gonna drive, take a seat. he said with a wide smile

Are you serious?

Yes, I am. You're tired right now, it's already very nice of you that you come with me, let me do this for you please

Blaine, you are adorable… thank you he said sitting down in the car

Kurt had forgotten about gallantry, he thought for a moment and for all he could remember, Nathan never opened doors for him… that made him a little sad… Blaine, driving, had noticed that Kurt looked bothered and tired, he told him:

lay your seat

Blaine! suddenly looking at him, looking outraged

Oh, wait, no,no… he said blushing, realizing what Kurt had thought I just wanted you to lay and close your eyes so you can take some rest before we arrive.

Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted… huh… never mind, you're right, I'll take some rest.

Kurt tilted his seat down, leaned his head on the side of the window and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Blaine thought he was sleeping and started to singing slowly :

** How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**

**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all **

Kurt wasn't sleeping, kept his eyes closed, taking advantage of Blaine's smooth voice.

** How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave**

**Cos we shared the laughter and the pain, even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**

**Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.**

God, he had missed Blaine's voice. He wanted to open his eyes to tell him how good he was singing, when Blaine's voice started to shake. Kurt knew immediately the emotion in his voice, it was the same emotion he had had some previous years, when he sang Teenage Dream to me at the piano. He decided to keep his eyes closed…

** I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry**

**There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all **

Blaine was sniffing now. It was clear to Kurt that Blaine was singing in tears… that hurt his heart, he just wanted for Blaine to stop the car so he could comfort him. Blaine kept on singing and at the end of the song, and suddenly he realized that Blaine meant and felt every word of the song… Tears fell down his cheeks, he didn't move hoping Blaine didn't notice that…

Unfortunately, he saw that Kurt was crying but he thought he was crying in his sleep. Stopped at a stop, he caressed his cheek drying his tears, Kurt didn't open his eyes but leaned against Blaine's hand with a soft smile, this made you smile as well.

They met Cooper, but only for 20 seconds because he was tired. He didn't change a lot, Kurt still thought he was so charming, tho it was an Andarsons' thing, he thought. It was only 8pm, Blaine bought something to eat at Mac drive because Kurt fell asleep in the car again, only that, the first time he wasn't sleeping… But he didn't know anything about this…

Blaine ate while driving, he didn't want to wake Kurt up, he would warm the meal in the microwave oven at home, later…

In the meantime Nathan and Kyle were having dinner on the sofa, they were talking. The bottle of wine that Kyle had brought must have been good since it was already finished… the room was hot, they were hot and didn't stop laughing since Nathan tried to take his shirt off without undoing the buttons but his head didn't pass. Kyle was laughing his head off and went towards him to help him, once he undid two buttons he took his shirt off.

They were looking at each other now, without laughing, Nathan stared at Kyle's beautiful green eyes, in a minute he lost control and jumped on him, he started to kiss him deeply open mouthed, Kyle was surprised at first but then deepened as well. God, it was hot, Nathan had found someone as abrupt as him, that turned him on even more.

After the hungry kisses session on the sofa, Kyle took Nathan's t-shirt , by the arm and took it off very quickly. He took him from the shoulders and laid him on the sofa, he was now riding him. Nathan's eyes were dark and full with desire, he brushed his hand on Kyle's amazing dark hair, behind his neck and leaned him down for a deep kiss, their tongues danced together in long moves that caused them both to moan. Kyle's hand didn't stop to caress everything, this drove him crazy…

Mmm.. Kyle do something, please

I'm gonna be so good you'll never want to let me leave… he said, slipping his legs and undoing the buttons of his pants.

Kyle took all his time to see him with desire, Nathan groaned unsatisfied since this wasn't going to be quick for him. Kyle took his pants down and Nathan's underwear at the same time.

You have a fucking perfect body, you know that?

And you talk too much, I'd love if you used your mouth for something else, if you know what I mean…

No, not at all he said laughing.

Suck me, NOW he said sounding authoritarian

Just ask, babe…

It was 9.15 pm, Blaine was outside Kurt's place. He slowly woke him up telling him they were arrived, Blaine opened the door for him, and that made him smile slightly once again.

Here, you menu, enjoy your meal, Kurt.

Don't you want to get in?

I don't think that coming in your apartment, with your boyfriend there that hates me is a good idea.

It's true, but I haven't really been a good company tonight, I've slept half of the time. Let me offer you a drink at least, okay?

I agree about the drink, but I'm not staying long.

Kyle had Nathan's cock in his mouth at the moment. Nathan had his head pulled back and was sweating, he felt the orgasm building inside of him, and he didn't even hear the front door opening…

When Kurt opened the door and saw Nathan, literally about to come in another man's mouth, he left his menu and his light coke spread all around his feet… Blaine pulled Kurt's arm to let him out the apartment, he didn't want Kurt to look at this. Suddenly Kurt got so furious, how was it possible, the two men he had been with had cheated on him. In that moment he screamed:

Get out of my house. GET OUT, I don't want to see you ever again, NEVER, do you get it?

Nathan put his pants up quickly, got up in one leap and tried to talk to Kurt.

Kurt, I'm so sorry, I drank too much , I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing

You know very well what you were doing, I'm done with you, go away, I don't want to see you again.

Kyle had now left the apartment, running.

It's over? Ok… but anyway, I'm sure Blaine sucked you more than once, so we are even. Kurt was left without words. Kurt made him joy like I never did with you. You can keep him Blaine, but as you already found out, he's not a big deal…

It was too much. Blaine, not seeing Kurt reacting, throw himself over Nathan calling him asshole, punching him in the face. Kurt ended up reacting and shouted them to stop.

STOP, stop. Stop, I don't want to see you two again , you disgust me.

Blaine pushed Nathan out of the apartment looking at Kurt, tears in his eyes.

I'm so sorry Kurt, so sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

**DAY 11 **(Thursday, December 12th)

Kurt spent the night crying, he was completely tired. He sent a text to Pascal to tell him he wasn't going at work for the rest of the week and he had to manage the end of the photoshoot all alone. He was angry, angry at Nathan and angry at Blaine, he thought he had forgiven him but he still didn't get why Blaine did that if he loved him. He didn't want to see him. About Nathan, he was done with his, his ways when he was with him, his outburst of violence, his lies… at least Blaine had been honest with him, he thought…

When Blaine arrived at the office he was surprise not to see Kurt , he had asked Pascal what was going on,he was very worried. The guilty that had been burying inside of him for years, had come out even stronger than the previous day. How could had he done that to the man he loved the most in the world? That was burning him inside, Kurt didn't deserve all that happened to him…

Hey! Pascal, where's Kurt? is he okay?

He didn't give me explications, but we'll have to finish this week without him, he also told me not to disturb him for any reason

Ok he answered sad and disappointed.

The photoshoot went well but Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Kurt and Pascal had had to take more pictures than expected trying to get his attention.

In the meantime, in the morning, Kurt had sent a text to Santana.

**For Santana**

I really need to see you, Nathan cheated on me, I'm all alone and I don't know what to do anymore.

After just a few minutes Kurt's phone started to ring, it was Santana…

I've just read your text, are you okay?

No… I … things don't go well at all…

He couldn't say another word, he was crying again and couldn't stop anymore.

Don't move from your house,ok? I'm arriving right away, I'll be there in15 minutes

In the same time, during a break Blaine sent a text to Santana.

**For Santana**

hey, hello Snixx, it's Blaine. I'm very worried about Kurt, last night we found Nathan cheating on his on his sofa. He was shocked and really angry, he didn't come at work today. I don't think he wants to see me… can you make sure he's okay, please? Reply quickly.

Santana thought it was quicker to reply to him with a phone call

Blaine?

Yes. Did Kurt call you? Is he okay?

No, I'm going actually, he just called me and he almost didn't told me anything since he burst in tears immediately

I want to see him , Santana, I need to talk to him, ask him if I can come to see him tonight, please

I'll ask him but if he doesn't want to, I'll call you tonight for giving you news, okay?

Yes, fine. I miss him so much, you know […] I've never had anybody after him. He's the love of my life, Santana. Blaine said snorting

I know. You two are like Brittany and me, you are soul sisters. He'll forgive you, it couldn't be any other way. Even if this will take some time, you'll end up together, like us. I'll talk to him… bye

Bye

That afternoon risked to be in charge. Arriving at his house, she found him exactly in the same state where she had left him on the phone, in tears, crawled on the sofa.

Kurt please, don't… stop crying Nathan wasn't really worth it, he was a real asshole, sorry but it's not news! […] Kurt, look at me kurt was paralyzed, he couldn't stop crying Kurt, talk to me, you scare me…

She walked towards him to hold him in her arms, but Kurt moved away Kurt, if you don't talk to me I can't help you, you know, tell me what you need, tell me… do you want me to go? Do you .. ( she hesitated a moment, but she ended up saying) Do you want… Blaine? Do you want me to let Blaine here?

Kurt didn't answered, he still had this fury inside of him and he couldn't express it, it was impossible to speak for him. After 45 minutes Santana made the decision to call Blaine. He picked up almost immediately.

Blaine, come here immediately please, Kurt doesn't stop crying, he doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't react to anything anymore. I think you should bring your ass here.

Of course, I'll come right away.

He didn't even take time to explain what was it, he grabbed his coat, rushed towards the door and screamed:

I'm sorry I really have to go, I'll stay longer tomorrow, sorry

He rushed through some streets he had to cross to join Kurt. When he opened the door, at first he went towards Santana that was sitting in the kitchen.

He still didn't say anything?

No, he doesn't want to talk to me, I tried everything but now I really have to go back to meet Brittany , it's time to prepare dinner and if I didn't go home, she would be capable of preparing cereals and a glass of milk again

I'll take care of him, say hi to Brittany for me and thank you for calling me, Santana.

Of course, c'mon, later…

Blaine went to sit next to Kurt quietly for a long time waiting for him to calm down. Once he stopped crying, only because he was exhausted, Blaine laid a hand upon Kurt's shoulder, he held his head high staring in his eyes.

WHY? Kurt said

Why did he cheat on you, you mean?

…why did you cheat on me?

Blaine was surprised from Kurt's tone, the question was direct and Kurt held his look facing him. He didn't have time to reply that Kurt started to talk again.

Why did he do this to me? Why did YOU do this to me? What's wrong with me? Why don't I deserve to be happy?

Stop. Of course you deserve to be happy, I'm so sorry Kurt, you told me you had forgiven me, but how could you? Me too, I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you! Listen, at that time you were in New York, you were busy all the time, you didn't have time to answer my phone calls and I thought you moved on, I was so unhappy without you, Kurt. this guy, Eli, started to contact me by chance seeing my facebook profile pic, he wrote me he thought I was sexy and I didn't reply to him. I wanted to feel wanted, I wanted someone to love me…

I loved you, Blaine, how could have you thought for one second that I didn't love you? I spent my time absorbed in work for trying to forget at what point that hurt me not seeing you, you were my everything… and you betrayed me…

that didn't mean anything to me, the second I cheated I knew deep in my heart that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, Kurt. but it was too late… you deserve me to be honest with you, you deserve more than me, I understand it now.

But all I wanted was you… just you

Blaine leaned towards him and wanted to take him in his arms, Kurt tried to back out pushing him,hitting his shoulders starting to cry screaming:

This is all your fault, if I'm here today it's all your fault, let me go, let me go, let me go Blaine

Blaine held him again

I won't let you go Kurt, look at me, I won't let you go. I love you, I know this is not what you want to hear, but I fucking love you, I love you so much and I can't stand to see you like this! This is literally killing me he said, the side of his eyes full with tears.

You don't have the right to do this, it's too late…

I know, but you can't stop me from loving you, Kurt. I try to accept the fact that you don't anything more from me, but I want to stay your best friend, let me be your best friend, I know I can help you

I need you so much, needing you so much kills me, you know?

I'm here…

You're here now, but in about 15 days you'll leave forever, and I'll stay here, all alone…

But I'm here now, c'mon, we'll see for next. I'll try to come to see you, we'll talk on skype, I'll call you… I'll try a mean, I want let it go, I promise.

Kurt threw himself in Blaine's arms, he had his head on his chest, he felt so good.

Blaine laid against the armrest of the sofa and slip his arm under Kurt's shoulder so that he could lay a little more, he brushed his hair tenderly. Kurt fell asleep with the sound of Blaine's heartbeat. He felt safe, after all these declarations he knew Blaine would look after him now.


	13. Chapter 13

**DAY 12 **( Friday, December 13th)

When Kurt woke up he was laying on Blaine and it was still night outside, it must have been 4 or 5 in the morning. He got up slowly not to wake Blaine up and went to the kitchen to doing a hot chocolate mug and thinking. He thought about everything Blaine had told him. Blaine still loved him, he still couldn't believe that, he was just about to put everything in order everything that had happened, maybe it was a little of his fault too after all, he might have been too hard with Blaine last night, he was going to apologize when he'd wake up. He took a sip of his chocolate keeping on thinking when he hear cries… he rushed in the sitting room to see what was going on. Blaine was agitating, sweating, shaking and screaming at the same time.

KURT, KURT

I'm here Blaine, wake up, everything's okay

But Blaine didn't hear him, he was having a nightmare. Kurt didn't know what to do, he couldn't wake him talking to him, he hesitated a moment then took him from the shoulders and started to shake him shouting:

BLAINE, wake up, I'm begging you. Wake up, it's a night mare, everything's fine, I'm here

Blaine opened his every full with tears. When he spotted Kurt, he jumped on him so that he was holding him against his chest.

Kurt, it's you? You're here! Oh my God, Kurt.

Of course I'm here, you're at my place, tell me what's going on

Once he calmed down he told everything to Kurt.

I'm sorry you got to see this, Kurt.

Does this often happen to you?

Well, that hasn't happened since several years.

Years!

After you left me, actually, I suppose that with all that happened last night, that reminded me bad memories…

I'm so sorry Blaine, I've been hard with you, you're not the cause of my break up with Nathan. I got angry against the wrong person, sorry.

Don't be sorry, you were right.

NO. what you said last night made me think. I walked away from you when I left for New York, you were right. I thought that would be better to separate quickly instead of watching you on Skype everyday or talking with you on the phone. Hearing from you and seeing you without you being next to me was outstanding for me, I'm really sorry. If I had only told you everything I was feeling 10 years ago, you would have not done that of course… he said leaning his head downwards.

I want us to put that all behind once for all, you have to move on, and so do I, I suppose… Blaine said.

Yes, we have to go on… I'm going taking a shower, in fact I think I'm going to work today

Yes, I'm going home, my boss doesn't like me being late he said with a wink.

Funny, really funny Blaine… huh… can I ask you a question? I understand if you deny ….

Tell me

Would you like to come and live here before you'll leave? I don't want to stay here by myself for now and I know you don't like staying at your hotel by your own, you told me, so…

huh … I don't know Kurt, do you think it's a good idea?

Oh c'mon, we're adults now, I think I can avoid to jump on you, Blaine!

Yes, maybe, but I don't know if I can

And again ,they started laughing out loud for about 15 minutes.

Okay.

Do you agree?

Yes. I'll sleep on a sofa instead of a bed but I'll win anyway if I get to stay here with you. I'll take a shower in the hotel, pack my things and I'll see you at the office at 9 o' clock. See you then…

Thank you Blaine, you're so incredible

I know this anyway… he said smiling

Blaine wanted to take full advantage of the time he had left to try to conquer Kurt again. He had to have a plan, he needed allied, he needed the girl's help... that was going to be hard to meet the girls without Kurt now that they lived together, he had to sort out a big part by himself. Getting back to his hotel he couldn't hide the smile on his face, plus that decision came from Kurt, it might be a sign, he said to himself.

When he arrived at the office Kurt was already there and when he saw him with a suitcase he couldn't stop smiling. He was shocked for the break up with Nathan but deep down he felt free, free to do whatever he wanted, free to eat whatever he wanted, free to go watch the musicals he loved, free to meet Blaine without risking a fight. He needed him to go through that fight, he needed to sort out his life again starting from now. Kurt didn't want to go into another relationship now, starting all over, once again… it was to soon for that.

Goodmorning again! Do you have all your things in that suitcase?

Well, I didn't really thought to get hired, so… and plus I'll leave in about 15 days so, that's enough

It's true. .. he said sad

C'mon, at work! I'd love to see again that pretty smile you had when I arrived, okay? From what do I start?

it's the last day of photoshoot today, there are just the swimsuits left

Okay, I'll ask Mary and Jane to give me those. The order doesn't matter?

no, no start with the one you want

When Kurt saw Blaine in that swimsuit he created, he was amazed, Blaine was so… Shit, he was sexy as hell! How could have he ignored that from the start of the week! He'd always thought he was cute, but seeing him today in a swimsuit, without his sunglasses, striking a pose in front of him half naked like that all day… how was he supposed to survive the day?

The photoshoot went fine. Blaine felt more comfortable in front of Pascal, Kurt and the girls, now they all knew each other. Blaine was particularly happy since that night he was going to get home with Kurt, plus, Pascal took some amazing photos thanks to Blaine's good mood. He was very happy of his job, the photos were going to be absolutely amazing!

Kurt couldn't anymore, he was so uncomfortable on that chair, looking at Blaine who didn't stop looking at him smiling and winking half naked. He tried to sweep out some pictures from his head but he didn't succeed, Blaine was having fun, and in the meantime Kurt tried to keep on telling himself : he's going to leave soon, he's going to leave soon…

They ended the evening the five on them at a cafe to celebrate the end of the week of photoshoot. Pascal and Kurt were very happy, they couldn't wait next week so they could see the photos and decide which one to pick for the galas. Next week was going to be cool, they had 3 free day since the photos wouldn't be ready until Thursday. They didn't have any plans for that 3 days, so Blaine had all weekend to think and organize a few little things for Kurt…


	14. Chapter 14

**DAY 13 **( Saturday, December 14th)

Blaine didn't sleep well at all on the sofa. Kurt and he had drunk a lot at the café the previous night, they had had to take a taxi home. The sofa was very uncomfortable, he woke up at 7.30 with a headache and aching everywhere. He took his phone and sent a text to Santana before Kurt woke up.

**For Santana**

Hey! It's still early, you must be still asleep but I need a favor, I moved in with Kurt until I'll leave (it's a idea of his). We have three days off next week and I need you to keep Kurt busy all day today, I have some tricks to prepare… A surprise, actually, will you help me? B.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**For Blaine**

Tell me everything. What are you up to? Of course I will take care of Kurt, in fact Brittany and I will go shopping, you know Kurt, there's no way he will miss this! Find yourself an excuse for not coming, I'll cal in 30 minutes, okay?

**For Santana**

You're the best. And about my surprise, I want something to surprise him, something he had never done before. Are there anything of this kind that he did with Nathan?

**For Blaine**

Oh no, Nathan was boring to death. As far as I remember, except for going to the restaurant, spend some weekends in Nathan's parents' house in the country side, going to the cinema…basic things, nothing special. Kurt is the same person you knew I think, he still loves doing crazy things, but Nathan wasn't someone who made surprises, he always did what he decided,so I think he'll love a little madness in his life, especially now, this will make you come closer together.

**For Santana **

Thank you this clears my mind a bit. I still don't know what, but I'll find something, oh… wait, I hear noise, I think Kurt just woke up, I gotta go, call in 45 minutes instead, I want to have breakfast with him in peace before, I've missed him so much…

**For Blaine **

I know, we've missed you too, take your time. Bye

Blaine was still lying on his sleeping bag on the sofa, he had just put his phone in the pocket of his jeans when Kurt entered the living room.

Goodmorning, slept well?

Huh… not very much, actually. I hurt everywhere this morning, especially the neck, my skull hurts too

this is not because of the sofa! he said laughing Breakfast?

Coming!

no, stay there, take some rest, it will take me long. I'll take it here

You don't have to, Kurt, I can make my breakfast, you know…

Yes, but I want to do that, plus if you hurt everywhere it's because of my sofa, so…

Something had changed in Kurt right away… When he was in high school it was always Blaine looking after Kurt, he was shy and hardly ever did the first move for something, and now, he was about to make his breakfast. Kurt wasn't the same, Santana was wrong. After 10 minutes he went back to the sitting room with a tray with a jug of orange juice, 2 cups of coffee and some cookies…

Even better than the hotel,plus I love cookies, they're my favorite.

I remember he said slightly blushing Can you make a little room for me? he said leaving the tray on the coffee table right in front of the sofa

Of course

He opened his sleeping bag, got up and folded it to put it on the chair of the sitting room. When he turned around and went towards the sofa to seat down next to him, Kurt was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed.

What's going on, Kurt?

Huh… I think you… you should put on a…t-shirt, yeah a t-shit… he said stuttering

Oh! Yes, if you want

It's better

Once he seated next to Kurt, they had breakfast in peace, talking of this and that. Blaine, casually, got to know Kurt didn't plan anything for the starting of the next week, the question didn't however arouse suspicions… great. After he finished drinking his coffee, Blaine leaned to put his cup on the coffee table and groaned holding his neck.

Are you okay?

My neck hurts, it will be okay, don't worry

Turn around.

What?

Lay on your belly, I'll give you a massage, it will do you good.

Thank you

Take your shirt off, first…

I need to know Kurt…you just said you wanted me to wear it he said laughing, then groaning because this hurt him to laugh

Very funny, Blaine, here. By kidding, you hurt yourself again

Once he laid on his belly, face turned towards the sofa and eyes closed, Kurt started to massage his back tenderly.

Wait a minute, I'll be right back

Kurt left to look for the massage oil in the bathroom, he put s few drops on Blaine's upper back and started to massage again, his kin was so soft… The more he massaged him, the more his skin got hot and the more Blaine groaned. Kurt started to feels always more uncomfortable in his pj pants, the skin to skin contact with Blaine wasn't such a great idea, he didn't have to feel this kind of things with Blaine, he couldn't get close to him again, he didn't want to have his heart broken again when he'd leave.

Mmm… Kurt, that's so good, you have magic fingers… can you go a little more down, please?

Kurt leaned his hands to the little of Blaine's back which made him groan even louder. The noises that Blaine made, oh my God, he couldn't help thinking about anything but sex, he had to stop. Suddenly his phone rang, oh, he was safe. He ran to the kitchen to pick up.

He went back after 5 minutes. He put on his nigh-trail before going to the sitting room, he didn't want Blaine to notice how tight he was…

Shopping day with the girls?

Mmm.. I didn't sleep a lot last night, I prefer staying here to take some rest, if you're okay with that

Kurt couldn't hide his disappointment, he would have love to spend the day with Blaine…

I'll stay with you, I don't have to go…

Blaine was took by surprise, he didn't really expected him to refuse a shopping day. Quick, a plan…

No, no, go, it doesn't bother me, go have fun, you love shopping Kurt. if you want tomorrow I'll go with you to the ice rink and we will spend the day together, promise.

Are you sure?

Of course, I'll watch tv and probably fall asleep immediately

Okay, so I'll take a quick shower and I go

Once he left, Blaine took a good hot shower to relax a little. He thought about Kurt that had been there just a few minutes ago, completely naked, nothing that wasn't hard for him to think anyway… He shook his head and hurried to put his clothes on, he had a lot to do that day.

Once he got back to the apartment and the end of the afternoon, Blaine was exhausted, completely exhausted but delighted. Kurt wasn't expecting that at all, he thought smiling. He laid on the sofa still with his clothes on and fell asleep.

When Kurt came back with the meal, he was a little disappointed to see that Blaine was already sleeping… He left his meal on the fridge and put a blanket on him so he won't fell cold that night. He noticed a lock of Blaine's hair was stick on his forehead, he didn't want to wake him up but he couldn't help but brushing tenderly Blaine's forehead with his fingers to push the lock of hair behind, Blaine made a smile in his sleep and Kurt smiled back with a tear falling on his cheek…


End file.
